


Marry Me

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: GFY, M/M, Multi, Post-Order 66, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5061028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rex and Wolffe have a very important conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Me

“Marry me,” Rex says, early one morning after Ahsoka has crawled out of bed to run through her katas, as she does, and while he and Wolffe are still sleepily watching holos in bed, as they do, “Well, us. Marry us?” 

To his credit, Wolffe doesn’t immediately panic. “Marry you?” he asks, cocking his head from where he is serving as Rex’s stuffed tooka. It’s… not an unappealing thought, if he’s honest with himself. He already considers them ‘his’ and himself ‘theirs,’ this would just cement their relationship, and that’s what scares him. Permanence is something he still isn’t used to; he still lives every day like their lives together will be shattered at any moment. “Why?”

He feels more than hears Rex’s soft sigh against his back. There’s a moment of real worry that he’s said something wrong – again – before the other clone speaks. “Because I love you, and Ahsoka loves you, and unless you weren’t telling us the truth for the last couple of years, then you love us too. And,” he sighs again, and there’s a smile in his voice when he speaks, “Maybe it’s time we get to be a little selfish, yeah?” Selfishness isn’t something they were ever allowed to have, but then, there was a lot they weren’t allowed that happened to be pretty great. “If you don’t want to, though, that’s fine.”

“Never said I didn’t want to, did I?” he growls up at the man, who just grins at him. Little shit. “C’mere.” He doesn’t answer till he’s kissed Rex breathless. “Sure, why the hell not, I’ll marry you.” It’s the last thing either of them say until Ahsoka comes to get them for breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this was a ship that was never meant to sail, but after a friend and I did an RP with this threesome, I couldn't resist.


End file.
